


all fall down

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [17]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghoul wouldn't actually let him into the room, just cracked the door open far enough for Gerard to look in and see Poison stretched out on the bed.  He was covered by a sheet; Gerard could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Written non-anonmously for the LJ anon_lovefest community.
> 
> Prompt of: Party Poison/Gerard  
>  _Some may suffer and some may burn_  
>  But I know that one day my people will learn  
> As sure as the sun shines, way up in the sky  
> Today I stand here a victim the truth is I’ll never die  
> \- “96 Degrees in the Shade” by Third World 
> 
> Title from _Desert Song_ by My Chemical Romance

Ghoul wouldn't actually let him into the room, just cracked the door open far enough for Gerard to look in and see Poison stretched out on the bed. He was covered by a sheet; Gerard could see the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Kobra was sitting next to him on the bed, brushing the sweaty hair back off of Poison's forehead.

It was a intimate scene, and Gerard felt like an intruder, but he just needed to _know_ that Poison was still alive. Rumors that Poison had been ghosted were rampant and disturbingly persistent. The thought of it had sent a shiver of something icy down his back. He'd just needed to make sure.

He tried to step into the room but Ghoul grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shutting the door firmly in his face.

"I just want—"

"I don't care. He's not completely out of danger and I'm not doing anything to fucking risk that."

Ghoul didn't like him; Gerard knew that. He'd never bothered to find out why, because it hadn't mattered. He let himself be led away from the door, back into the main part of the diner.

"What happened?"

Ghoul scoffed. "Why the fuck do you care?"

Gerard took a deep breath and held onto his temper with both hands. "I've been worried about him." It was the truth. The Killjoys had fallen off-grid and the freqs had started speculating. And the silence from WKIL had been ominous.

"Uh-huh." Ghoul looked him over from head to toe, his contempt and disbelief clear. "Right. Like you actually give a damn."

Gerard took a step forward, fists clenched. He was wound tight, ready to snap and Ghoul's lifted chin just asked to be punched. He was pretty sure he could take Ghoul in a fight. There was a muted click, slow footsteps and Kobra stepped out of the shadows.

"Give it a rest, you two." He sounded exhausted, eyes red-rimmed. "Poison caught CT."

"What?" Gerard took an involuntary step back. "He had vaccines. Made sure that the band got their shots, made me get mine." The less said about the whole mortifying experience with the needle, the better. "Said he was gonna sell the rest on the market..."

"You really have no idea, do you?" Kobra looked at him, eyebrow raised. "He kept enough vaccines for your band and for us and the rest he distributed to those who needed them, kids mostly." Kobra rubbed at his eyes. "And when they were one vaccination short, he gave them his. Stupid fucker."

"But—I thought—" Gerard shook his head as his worldview tipped on its side. Poison always seemed so damned mercenary, unwilling to do anything without some sort of recompense, but there had been times when— "Oh."

"Yeah, fucking 'oh,'" Ghoul growled.

"I didn't know." And he hadn't been willing to look below the surface; he could admit that to himself. He'd been content to let himself believe that Poison was an asshole who put a price on _everything_ ,

"Motherfucker," Ghoul muttered, shoving past Gerard, heading out into the night, the front door clattering shut behind him.

"I didn't fucking know."

Kobra looked at him with something akin to pity. "Yeah." He shrugged, bony and awkward. "He's awake, but still really out of it. You wanna go say hello?"

Did he? He needed time to process this, but— "Yes."

* * *

He tried to be as quiet as possible, in case Poison had fallen back asleep. Gerard didn't want to disturb him. It gave him a chance to look Poison over, _see_ him with new eyes.

Poison was so pale, his skin was almost translucent, but his hair glowed like neon in contrast. He was thin, too thin, attenuated by the virus that had killed so many people in the Zones.

He looked like someone who had died and been brought back to life.

Gerard must have made some noise because Poison's eyes fluttered open and he moved his lips in a tiny smile. "Hey, prettybaby." His voice was weak.

"Hey," Gerard whispered back. He reached out, because he couldn't _not_ , had to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, needed to feel Poison warm and alive under his touch. He stroked his hand across Poison's face, traced an arched eyebrow, followed the line of his jaw. "Hey," he sighed, as something unclenched in his chest for the first time since the rumors had started. "You look like shit." He threaded their fingers together and held tight.

Poison just laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the back of Gerard's hand before drifting back to sleep.

-fin-


End file.
